Challenges
No Healing Challenge Consumables! The best thing for any survivr at any time, it is vital to their health. In this challenge, you must NOT use any consumables, whether it is a Bandage, Med Kit, Soda, or a Pill. That means your damage taken must be below 100 and win. You may use any kind of weapon, and any choice of equipment, scopes, and skins are acceptable. * How Challenging? Rating: 68 Throwables Only Challenge Throwables, available on the 4th weapon slot. Wasn't even a thing before the Bank was added. Now there are 6 variants, the Frag, Smoke, MIRV, Strobe, Snowball, and Potato (some would also include the Iron Bomb). Throwables only would really mean Frag, Smoke, and MIRV would be usable since the others are event exclusive. Still, it is quite damaging. You cannot use any other weapon or melee weapon, just throwables. A tip? Try not to use it on trying to kill early and save all for the end. You can't use any kind of weapon, but any choice of equipment, scopes, consumables, and skins are acceptable. * How Challenging? Rating: 75 No Equipment Challenge Okay, this isn't the hardest challenge ever, but still, it highly increases the chance of death. Having no Equipment means you will be dealt with more damage than with heavy equipment. No equipment means no vests, no helmets, and even no backpacks. You may use any kind of weapon, and any choice of scopes, consumables, and skins are acceptable. * How Challenging? Rating: 62 Solo Squading Challenge Most likely the easiest challenge here, try Solo Squading. Solo Squading is playing squads but by yourself, or having no teammates. Some people find this really challenging, but for others, it is a piece of cake. An even easier challenge is Solo Duoing (if that's a thing), or playing duos by yourself. You cannot team up with any other player and team, but you may use any kind of weapon, and any choice of equipment, scopes, consumables, and skins are acceptable. * How Challenging? Rating: 50 The True Pacifist Challenge The hardest one yet, you can't deal any damage! That means no damage, repeat, NO DAMAGE. You can have damage taken, but you just can't deal damage. This means no kills, too. You can have any weapon in your inventory, but you just can't use them, so what's the point? Maybe you might want to get that win soo much that you bail yourself out of this challenge last second. Or maybe you find a PKP Pecheneg lying on the ground and want to unleash total destruction of your might. Really, this all comes down to luck and how nice other survivrs can turn out to be, or by staying alive in the red zone for a LONG time. Back on topic, if you choose to accept this challenge, you may use any kind of weapon (at least have them in your inventory, DON'T USE IT), and any choice of equipment, scopes, consumables, and skins are acceptable. Just, again, don't deal any damage. An even harder version to this? Try dealing NO damage AND taking NO damage. * How Challenging? Rating: 95 Meteor Crate Only Challenge What crate is everyone's favorite? Meteor Crates! From an M9 to a PKP Pecheneg, Meteor Crates contain rare loot (usually). In this challenge, this crate is the only crate you can loot out of, and you can't loot from any other buildings. Only a Meteor Crate. It doesn't seem hard, but it's finding these rare crates that make it hard. Maybe it's on the other side of the world and by the time you get there, it's already been looted. You may use any kind of weapon, and any choice of equipment, scopes, consumables, and skins are acceptable. * How Challenging? Rating: 68 No Scopes Challenge The 15x Scope, 8x Scope, 4x Scope, and even the 2x Scope zooms out a player's screen for more vision. Scopes are essential to the game, but when taken away, it may be super challenging, or super easy. Sure you won't be able to use long-distance weapons, but you can put those close-distance weapons into use. Shotguns and SMGs will do the trick. It sounds easy, but nope, it is hard! If the remaining player has a 15x Scope and a sniper while you have a 1x Scope, you are most likely dead, unless you manage to get super close to them. Nothing beats a 15x Scope, and everything beats a 1x Scope. You may use any kind of weapon, and any choice of equipment, consumables, and skins are acceptable. * How Challenging? Rating: 70 No Reloading Challenge Wait, no reloading? HOW DO I WIN THIS??? Easy, by not reloading. Just go for magazines with HUGE clip sizes, such as LMGs, or if not, stay alive until the very end and waste it all on the last player alive. Or use those weapons that fire individually and doesn't burn up ammo like automatic weapons. A hard challenge, but can be accomplished with work. You may use any kind of weapon, and any choice of equipment, scopes, consumables, and skins are acceptable. * How Challenging? Rating: 86 Burst Weapons Only Challenge For some reason, many players don't like burst firing weapons. Maybe it's their long delays, but all burst firing weapons have great damage potential to balance their long delays. They are powerful, but only 4 such weapons exist so far. The most common, the M93R. Most damaging is the AN-94. The UMP9 and the FAMAS are also burst weapons. They are too underestimated, and using burst weapons can bring more kills than you might imagine. You can't use any other weapons, melee weapons, or throwables, but you may use any kind of burst firing weapon, and any choice of equipment, scopes, consumables, and skins are acceptable. ** How Challenging? Rating: 64 DMR Only Challenge Designated Marksman Rifles, also known as DMRs. It is basically a Sniper Rifle but with less damage but more magazine clip size. In this challenge, you can only use DMRs to kill and win. The problem is, again, finding them. Only 3 of them are in the game, for now, the M39 EMR, Mk 12 SPR, and the M1 Garand. Plus they are all decently rare. But if they are in the right hands, it can be a killing machine. If not, it's just another weapon. Any choice of equipment, scopes, consumables, and skins are acceptable. ** How Challenging? Rating: 62 Shotguns Only Challenge Probably the most fun challenge, try using only Shotguns! They are tremendously overpowered in close range but in return does nothing in long range (well, most of them). As for now, there are 7 shotguns, the M870, M1100, MP220, SPAS-12, Saiga-12, Super 90, and the USAS-12. Really 5 guns in normal mode, but still, shotguns are powerful when used correctly. Sure you may be beaten by automatic weapons or Sniper Rifles, or you might have trouble finding ammo, but shotguns are common and powerful. You may use any kind of weapon, and any choice of equipment, scopes, consumables, and skins are acceptable. *** How Challenging? Rating: 47 Event Only Challenges *** Airstrike Only Challenge *** .45 ACP Only Challenge *** Hardstone Blocks/Boulders Only Challenge